challengetowinfandomcom-20200214-history
Mike Rophone
Mike Rophone is a female contestant, possible tertiary antagonist on The Shopkins Game Again, and a contestant on Battle for TSG. She talks in a strange vocoded voice, and whenever she speaks, the color of her body rapidly changes from one color of the rainbow to another. She is also one of the two TSGA contestants that are completely limbless (the other being Yellow Face). She can also float and change her size. Mike Rophone was the last contestant to make it into the cast of The Shopkins Game Again with 291 votes because Toasty Pop, Captain Zoom, Nina Noodles, Kooky Cookie, and Nonexisty were not present at the time. She was eliminated in TSGA 6 as she reached 1,455 dislikes. Personality Mike Rophone is quite strange, given her ability to change color and speak in a vocoded tone. She self-proclaims herself as a nice person, and is usually cool-headed, except when wronged. In TSGA 5e, she's shown to really like prizes, and will even betray her teammates to get them. Trivia *Mike Rophone was first recommended by SuperMightyMichael. *Mike Rophone's killstreak is 7 (all of Team No-Name's members and Noni Notebook.) *Mike Rophone was the last person to join TSGA, at 291 votes. *Mike Rophone is one of only eight limbless contestants, the others being Yellow Face, Cloudy, Crown Jules (Crown Jules was limbless because Mike Rophone removed her limbs for stabbing her speaker box, albeit accidentally), Black Hole, Splashy Beach Ball, Bella, and Roboty. *She is one of the 3 contestants that were never in TSG that weren't recommended in any episode. The others being Wobbles and Yellow Face. *Mike Rophone hates being called "Puffy", just like Apple Blossom hates being called "Blossy", Cheeky Chocolate being called "Stabable", Noni Notebook being called "Well-Read" and Bessie Bowl being called "Clumsy". *Mike Rophone can change size. *Mike Rophone's favorite screen is Abraham Lincoln's head. *In Zeeky Boogy Doog, Mike Rophone suddenly started throwing up a rainbow while singing and started to talk in a distorted way. *Mike Rophone won her own speaker box after getting the most likes in Insectophobe's Nightmare 3. *Mike Rophone is one of the few contestants to win a prize, the others being Miss Sprinkles and Berry Tubs. *Mike Rophone is the only contestant to win a prize twice. *Mike Rophone had a new design in the beginning half of TSGA 1, which has a darker outline than her design in the rest of TSGA. *Members of the Mike Rophone species are known to regurgitate a rainbow substance during times of distress. *Mike Rophone is one of the only three people to have a personal speaker box, the others being Lala Lipstick and Nina Noodles. *As of Season 2, Mike Rophone is the only ball to have no spaces in her name. **She is also the only 'ball' to not actually be a ball since she is a fungus *Mike Rophone was the only contestant who could fly (until BFT). *Mike Rophone changes colors while speaking. *Mike Rophone was the only pink contestant in TSGA. *Mike Rophone has the record of most dislikes in TSGA, with 1455 dislikes. *She was the first limb-less contestant eliminated in TSGA. *Since Mike Rophone can float, it would be impossible for her to be flung to the Tiny Loser Chamber/Locker of Losers). The way she was put into the TLC has not yet been shown. **Most likely, it was the Laser Powered Teleportation Device. *Mike Rophone is the first female contestant to win a prize in TSGA. **She is also the first limbless contestant to win a prize. *After Yellow Face switched to W.O.A.H. Bunch, Mike Rophone was the only remaining limbless contestant on Team No-Name. *Mike Rophone is the 4th female who got eliminated in TSGA. *Mike Rophone is the only contestant who received a speaker box, and not built one. *She is the only contestant whose elimination was not shown. *She is the only contestant in BFT who didn't appear in the line of contestants during the intro. However, this was likely a mistake. *Mike Rophone isn't completely named after her appearance, as she is a microphone. *Mike Rophone is also a name of a mushroom. *Mike Rophone and her speaker is the only ones that have an autotuned voice. *In the intro for BFT, Puffball is the character furthest to the right of the screen. *Mike Rophone's ability to fly can be disabled by wrapping her in bandages. *Mike Rophone's voice clips are initially saved unvocoded, and when Michael Huang was asked on HTwins Central for a unvocoded Puffball voice, he provided one. It can be heard here. Category:Battle For TSG Characters